Six AM
by MissMe113
Summary: Sacrifices must be made. Getting up at six a.m. is one of them.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: No character's mentioned our mine. They only belong to me in my dreams.

* * *

"Iola, what are you-no wait! You can't make me leave!" Cried Joe Hardy, finding himself pulled out of bed and dragged by his legs down the stairs.

"Eat," was all she said. She pointed to a bowl of cereal on the kitchen table, and then turned around to run back upstairs. Joe rubbed his head and sat down at the table, never one to disobey Iola. Especially when she had the nerve to drag him out of bed at 6 o'clock -6 _o'clock_- on a Saturday.

Second later, several screams came from upstairs - Frank's room to be exact.

"Iola, what do you think your doing?" Frank yelled, followed by _thump thump thump thump thump. _

A minute later, a bruised looking Frank appeared at the table, followed by a very determined looking Iola. She pointed once again to the table and Frank instantly took a seat because everybody knows Iola has a dark side.

"I'm going upstairs to pick out your clothes and don't question me just eat," Iola said, already climbing the stairs. She could be heard mumbling, "We're already late, they haven't even breakfast, I have to call Callie..." as she disappeared onto the second floor.

"What is _wrong_ with her?" Frank asked irritably.

"I don't know! Maybe it's that time of month again," Joe shrugged, scooping another giant mouthful of cereal into his mouth. As if from out of nowhere, Iola appeared and smacked him upside the head, hard enough to cause him to gag on the now soggy Fruit Loops.

"I heard that Joseph Hardy!" she exclaimed, taking a seat at the table, "Besides, how would you know?" Joe rubbed his head.

"OW! God, it is that time of --," Joe started, but his sentence was cut off by Iola pushing his head down into his bowl. She crossed her arms and looked down at his dripping face with a smug expression on her own. Frank howled with laughter as Joe wiped milk off his face, giving Iola what can only be described as a death stare.

"Iola! Rude much? And here I thought you loved me!" Joe whined, cereal falling off his face and onto the once clean kitchen floor.

"I do," Iola said, "I just thought you'd eat quicker this way." She stood up, gave Joe a quick peck on the lips, and then walked towards the front door.

"I'll be back in half an hour. I expect you both to be dressed and ready by the time I get back. I laid your clothes on your beds," she said quickly, looking at them for a moment before saying, "Go!" and heading out the door.

* * *

**A/N: Note that I would never actually force someone out of bed at 6 o'clock. Not even I am that mean.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Yay! Disclaimer time! Now I can tell everyone how I still don't own the characters! **

**A/N: Anytime the word "barley" is in any chapter, please tell me. My spell-check is super mad at me and now every time I make a spelling mistake; it changes the word to barley. I don't know why. I'm getting it fixed.**

* * *

In exactly half an hour, Iola came bursting through the door with a very sleepy looking Callie in tow. Apparently, Iola had also taken the time to change, as she now wore jeans, a short red jacket, a thin gray scarf and sunglasses despite the rainy weather. Callie wore a dark pair of jeans and a pink v-neck sweater, her long hair barely brushed into two low braids on either side of her head. She was slumped against Iola's shoulder, her heavily made up eyes drooping in exhaustion.

"Are you ready?" Iola asked, looking impatient. She glanced over the brothers, both dressed but barely awake. Joe mumbled something indistinguishable while Frank had perked up, his morning coffee finally taking effect.

"Totally! Although we don't really know what we're doing. Speaking of which…?" Frank asked

"Oh, you'll see," Iola said, looking down at her watch.

"OK, it's seven-forty! We've really gotta move! Frank, bring Callie!" Iola said.

Frank pulled Callie, who had fallen asleep against the kitchen counter, over his shoulder and made his way toward the door.

"Bye Mr. and Mrs. Hardy!" Iola screamed before disappearing out the door herself. Joe remained at the kitchen table, his head on the wood, snoring softly. Quickly, Iola re-appeared and grabbed him by the hand to drag him out the door himself.

* * *

"Iola, where are we?" Frank asked, not but 10 minutes later.

"We're here," she answered simply, "Now keep your eyes on the road. Turn left."

"Um, Frank?" Joe said, "I know it's early and everything, but that left looked like a right."

"No, Joe. It was a left," Frank murmured sleepily.

"It was a right! Iola, tell him!" Joe complained. Iola just shrugged.

"Joe, do you even know left from right?" Callie asked.

"Of course! You see, I have a freckle on my right wrist but not one on my left. And Frank turned on the street that was closest to non-freckle so…. Oh," Joe started.

The group laughed, except Joe, who turned his attention towards Callie and said "Why are you taking Frank's side anyway? I thought you hated each other now!"

The entire group suddenly turned silent. No one wanted to think about how Callie had dumped Frank inexplicably, breaking his heart into a thousand little shards.

"We don't hate each other," Callie and Frank said in unison, breaking the silence with a total and complete lie. Iola just gave Joe a "Shut up, you loser!" glare and the blond brother was completely silenced.

"Frank! Stop! We're here!" Iola cried joyfully, climbing out of the car and running towards a building marked "Bayport City Orphanage".

"We have an orphanage?" asked Callie incredulously.

"Apparently so," Frank murmured in reply.

"Gasp! Iola! Don't you love us anymore? We can work it out! I don't care if it'll give us a better life! You don't have to put us up for adoption!" Joe cried, throwing his arms around his girlfriend.

"Oh, very funny Joe. You're killing me, really," Iola replied sarcastically from behind her shades.

"That's not why we're here. We're here because we're doing volunteer work!" she cried cheerfully, while the others looked at her in horror.

* * *

**A/N: Gasp! The suspense kills you doesn't it?**** One more chapter!**

**And if you love me, hit the review button. **

**No excuses! I don't believe that your "mother doesn't let you review for strangers!"**

**Click the purple button!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Sigh. I still don't own any character's mentionned. Except the one's I make up. Yes, finally something is mine!**

**A/N: There's no real author's note. I just like writing one.**

The three teens stood rooted to place. Volunteer work? On a Saturday?

"What? Why are you all standing like that? Come ON!" Iola said, gesturing towards the orphanage.

"Bu-but Iola! It's Saturday! " Callie cried.

"We're not doing this for us, guys! It's for the children! Sacrifices must be made!" Iola said, looking at them with what was most likely a death star (you couldn't tell because of her glasses).

"Yeah, but couldn't we offer something like, all our worldly possessions? Why sacrifice our Saturday?" Joe exclaimed.

"Joe. Get inside. NOW!" Iola said with such intensity that Joe quickly scurried into the building. She looked at Callie and Frank, raised her eyebrow, put a hand on her hip and nodded towards the building. They too, fled like mice. Iola smiled. Sometimes it was great to be intimidating.

--

After the director of the orphanage had directed them to the living room, where all the children had gathered, Iola turned to her friends.

"OK, here's what we're going to do. Callie? You and Frank will take all the kids ten and over," she directed.

"But…" Frank and Callie started, but were silenced with a glare.

"Joe? You and I will take everyone else. And remember: NO swearing in front of anyone. No matter HOW frustrated you are," she said. She quickly pasted a smile onto her face and turned around.

"Hi, everybody! I'm Iola and this is Frank, Callie and Joe! We're gonna hang out with you today!" She said in a sing-song voice, "Everybody ten and over will be with Callie and Frank. Everybody else will be with me and Joe!"

"You mean 'Joe and I'," corrected a little boy with dark brown hair and similar colour eyes.

"Look, Frank! You found your mini-me! Now, where did I put mini-Joe?" Joe joked, and all the girls aged eleven and over giggled.

"OK, all joking aside, could our group please form a single file…..." Said Frank, but was cut off by a small stampede of kids rushing over to Callie.

"You're pretty," said a young blond girl.

"I agree," stated a boy who couldn't be much older than thirteen.

"Will you do my hair like your?" another girl asked. Frank sighed. Of course his ex would get all the attention. His shoulder's slumped until his 'mini-me' walked over and tugged on his sweater.

"I'm Jake," he said, "I'm only nine, but can I be in your group?" Frank looked over at Iola, who shrugged her shoulders and turned her attention back to her group.

"OK, everybody! Let's get the party started!" Joe whooped, causing all the young kids to jump up and down cheering.

"I agree, Joe. Let's start with this. Who thinks it's silly that I'm wearing sunglasses inside?" Iola asked their group. Tiny hands shoot up in the air.

"Do you know what's even sillier?" she asked. All the kids shook their heads.

"This," she stated, taking off her sunglasses to reveal bright green make-up surrounding her eyes, with swirls and rainbows forming a sort of mask. The kids giggled.

Iola reached into her jacket pocket, grabbed a pig nose mask and put that on her face, too. The kids roared with laughter. Iola smiled.

"Your turn," Iola said. Joe grinned. Acting like a kid? Yeah, this is what he excelled at! He smiled lovingly at his girlfriend and she immediately became suspicious.

Joe leaned down to whisper in a little girl's ear. Her eyes widened and she nodded her head. Joe stood up straight as the little girl turned around to pass the message on to her friends.

"Everybody understand?" Joe asked, "Was the message clearly passed through?

Dozens of little head bounced up and down. "Good, because we aren't playing telephone here." He turned to Iola and whispered his plot into her ear. Her expression became amused, and she nodded her agreement.

"Ready?" Joe asked quietly, looking from face to face, "Go!" he whispered. The kids started giggling. After a second, Joe turned around to Iola. He brought her close and planted a long, earth-shattering kiss on her. The children's giggles grew louder and some of them clapped and cheered. Frank immediately looked over. He gasped.

"Joe! How inappropriate! There are small children watching! Remove your lips from Iola's or I'll-," Frank exclaimed but was cut off by Joe backing away from Iola and looked at the kids.

"ATTACK!" He screamed and their entire group, plus the group leaders, ran over to jump on Frank. He landed on the ground with a thump and started to struggle under the weight of the people.

"JOE! Get them off me! Could you be any more childish?" Frank screamed.

"I guess it depends on what kind of mood I'm in," Joe stated, "Right, guys?"

The kids cheered their agreement and slowly started to get off Frank.

And all Frank said was, "Ow."

**A/N: OK, I lied. There will be anther chapter because that isn't exactly the way I wanted it to end. ****But it defiantly will be the last one. **

**I like reviews. You like writing them. So let's make everyone happy.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Aren't you surprised? **

After hours and hours of playing, screaming, yelling, and non-stop dance party, Joe Hardy was officially wiped. He had always had the energy of a five year old, but I guess theirs no energy like a real five year olds, he had mused. Iola was sweating and tired, but laughing. Frank and Callie were extremely over-whelmed, often letting out shrieks of frustration. But on top of it all, they'd all managed to have fun.

After pausing for a brief five minute break, Iola got up and started to hand out paper and pencils.

"OK, for a last activity," Iola started, and the children groaned their disappointment, "we're going to do something with paper. You can write a story, draw a picture, make an airplane, and so on. You guys have fifteen minutes," Iola said.

Joe thought for a moment, and then got up to get some paper. He sat down on the floor and looked around. Clearly, all the kids were creative. And God, they were great.

He hadn't wanted to come, but he had ended up having a great time. He really did have to thank Iola.

With a flash, inspiration hit him. He quickly leaned over his paper and began to write.

"Ok, now let's see what you've done!" Iola said after the fifteen minutes had passed. She started, showing a picture she had doodled of a flower growing out of some girls head. They made their way around the circle, showing what they had done. One girl had drawn a touching picture of her and her parents. It had made Iola tear up a bit.

Finally, it was Joe's turn.

"I made a list," Joe said, clearing his throat.

**"Reason's why I love Iola and six a.m."**

No matter how early it is, or how annoyed I seem, she's always glad to see me.

Even if she's wearing clown make-up, I've never seen her look more beautiful then at six a.m.

Six a.m. is when Iola starts her day, and for me, that's the start of something wonderful.

Even if she literally drags me down the stairs, she (almost) always apologizes.

She knows I make rude jokes, and punishes me when I do (i.e. shoving my face in cereal.

If I brought her home at 6 a.m. after a date, she would calmly explain what happened to her parents and get me off the hook.

Tomorrow, at six a.m., when Iola wakes up, she's going to look at the clock and remember this list.

After she wakes up, she'll break into my house and wake me up again. And then the list will start all over again. And I can't wait.

Joe looked up. The little kids were looking at him with mesmerized expressions. But the only expression that mattered to him was Iola's. He glanced at her nervously. He hadn't really known how to put his feelings into words, and did the best he could but it still wasn't as good as something someone else could have. Iola was rooted to her spot. She had unshed tears in her eyes, and was smiling like a fool.

Joe walked over to her. She stood up to face him.

"That was beautiful," she said.

"Takes someone beautiful to know something beautiful. Besides, it was only a list," Joe grinned.

"But it was the best list I've ever heard," she said, a tear rolling down her face.

They stood like that for a minute, still smiling.

"Kiss!" a little kid screamed. The rest of the group agreed.

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" they chanted. Iola grinned as she leaned in to kiss her boyfriend. The kids cheered and clapped.

That exact second, Frank and Callie walked in. Frank looked at the couple with and expression of disgust and disbelief etched on his face. They he noticed Joe's list laying on the floor. He quickly scanned the sheet and then looked back up at the couple kissing.

And he wouldn't have it any other way.

**A/N: OMG! My first finished Fan Fiction! Yay! I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!**

**My plead for reviews: Please review! Please, please, please review! Just because the story's over doesn't mean I don't want any reviews! **


End file.
